


Everyone is a gay disaster (including me)

by Chilly_chi_noodles



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Drunk Texting, Drunken Flirting, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Humor, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilly_chi_noodles/pseuds/Chilly_chi_noodles
Summary: Boop-The-Snoot: Shut up lights.Starbucks-is-kool: hush smol beanAnxi-tea: wtfBoop-The-Snoot: Shut up Remy!Kitty-kat: Your all a disaster.





	Everyone is a gay disaster (including me)

Anxi-tea:  _roman_

Anxi-tea:  _Roman_

Anxi-tea: ROMAN

SIR-SING-A-LOT: WHAT!!!!!

Anxi-tea: die

Logi-bear: What are you two doing up its 4 in the morning.

Logi-bear: And what is my name

Anxi-tea: were being sleep deprived

Anxi-tea: also it's  _lit_

Pat-On-The-Back: Guys! Go to bed now!

Logi-bear: I just got up.

SIR-SING-A-LOT: sorry

Anxi-tea: Ooof

Boop-The-Snoot: Shut up lights.

Starbucks-is-kool: hush smol bean

Anxi-tea: wtf

Boop-The-Snoot: Shut up Remy!

Kitty-kat: Your all a disaster.

SIR-SING-A-LOT: so are you!!!

Kitty-kat: True, true.


End file.
